


Doggie Day Care

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Alphonse x Martel x Den x Alexander x Black Hayate by Adam of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Doggie Day Care

Alphonse and Martel are married and run a doggie day care together. Alexander, Den, and Hayate always come over and hang out together. The dogs enjoy running around the country side meadow, and laying in the sun. The dogs get all the food and toys their little heart’s desire. Alphonse and Martel live a happy life together. The end.


End file.
